Chocobo Raising/Go on a Walk
Category:Chocobo Raising Chocobo Raising Guide Note: Please put information pertaining to walks in the discussion thread. This is a Chocobo Raising option: Short ]] ]] * The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: **San d'Oria: West Ronfaure **Bastok: North Gustaberg **Windurst: East Sarutabaruta * This increases your chocobo's Affection * Your chocobo may meet other chocobos and make new friends! The timing for making a friend seems to be random, as there have been reports that this has happened on the first walk, and others that it took until the fifth. Usually, after meeting your friend three times, you will recieve the Key Item for a Story. The giving of the story has been reported to have happened as soon as the second meeting, and as late as the fifth. ** Bastok: You'll meet Zopago who is raising Blood, and tells you the Story of a Worrysome Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in Bastok, Zopago will introduce you to Chaos. ** Windurst: You'll meet Pulonono who is raising Spring, and tells you the Story of a Youthful Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in Windurst, Pulonono will introduce you to Melody. ** San d'Oria: You'll meet Hantileon who is raising Air, and tells you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. ***If you begin a second Chocobo in San d'Oria, Hantileon will introduce you to Ice. ***If you begin a third Chocobo in San d'Oria, your Chocobo will make friends with Sea. * You may find a lost chocobo, which will start the Lost Chick subevent. No matter what your chocobo's growth stage is, you will only find a chick on the Short Walk. * This takes 25% of a newborn chocobo's Energy. Regular * After the first Cutscene where you meet your challengers, your chocobo may meet other chocobos and make new friends! The timing for making a friend seems to be random, as there have been reports that this has happened on the second walk, and others that it took until the fifth. ** The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: *** San d'Oria (La Theine Plateau): You'll meet Zopago who tells you the Story of a Worrysome Chocobo. *** Bastok (Konschtat Highlands): You'll meet Pulonono who tells you the Story of a Youthful Chocobo. *** Windurst (Tahrongi Canyon): You'll meet Hantileon who you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. ** This increases your chocobo's Affection. * On your first walk your Chocobo will run into 3 trainers, Wahboud, Bashraf, and Foudeel. When this cutscene is obtained, a new care option is added Compete against Others. This is the same for all nations. * Drains about 1/3 of the chocobo's energy. Long * The location of this walk depends on where you are raising your chocobo: **San d'Oria (Jugner Forest): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus. You'll also meet Pulonono who tells you the Story of a Youthful Chocobo. **Bastok (Pashhow Marshlands): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus. You'll also meet Hantileon who tells you the Story of an Impatient Chocobo. **Windurst (Meriphataud Mountains): You have a chance of meeting Dietmund or Brutus. You'll also meet Zopago who tells you the Story of a Worrysome Chocobo. * This option uses about 50%->60% of your chocobo's energy Items Found by Chocobos As of the 12/21/06 version update, chocobos may now find items for you during walks. This is indicated by a sparkling object on ground during the cutscene. To retrieve the item choose 'Watch over Chocobo' care option. In the event that your inventory is full when you wish to retrieve this item, you will not be able to get it. However, you can simply close out of the chocobo raising screen, clean your inventory, and choose to "Watch over Chocobo" again, to get the item.